


Rabbit Ears

by Sxpphie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dorks in Love, F/M, Love Confessions, New Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rabbit Ears, Rabbits, Wholesome, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpphie/pseuds/Sxpphie
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks can recall August 31st well. She remembers sitting with her Mentor as he prepares to leave to teach that year at Hogwarts. However, she now has a sense of guilt hanging over her as her mentor did not end up teaching but spent a year locked in his own trunk. Tonks visits her mentor in the hospital wing and things are said and Tonks has rabbit ears.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Rabbit Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship.  
> I will not apologize for writing like four pieces in a row for them.  
> And Moody might be a little ooc but my beta didn't think so but I mean...eh?  
> Ya know?  
> Anyway, please enjoy.

The sound of that old walking stick against the old wooden floor was rhythmic and repetitive.

By this time, Tonks had normally gone back through the floo and returned home but tonight was different. Tonight she was soaking in the time she’d spend with her Mentor.

As she sat in Alastor Moodys warm bedroom, on his old worn down bed, she watched him hobble about the room.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Tonks asked, holding the teacup tightly in her hand, gently bringing it to her lips and sipping from it.

Alastor Moody grumbled lowly, “Yes Nymphadora. I’m sure. There is no reason for you to go with...further, how would you intend to pull this off?”

Tonks scoffed, reaching over and setting the teacup down on the old worn bedside table.

“Uhhh hello? I’m a  Metamorphmagus! I’ll just spend the year as a cute little bunny!” She declared, inhaling deeply and two tall Brown ears sprouted from her head, only to flop down.

Moody stopped, turning to look at her. “You look ridiculous Tonks.”

Tonks laughed, a smile crossing her face. “Okay fine would you rather…” And within a matter of seconds, the floppy brown ears became short black pointy cat ears, a fluffy black tail trailed behind her.

“A precious little kitty cat?”

Alastor shook his head, “You’ve got a job to do Nymphadora.”

Tonks groaned, laying back on his bed with a huff. “But I’m gonna miss you!” She whined, laying there for a moment before lifting her head up to look at him. “That’s practically a whole year without my Mad-eye!”

“You’ll be just fine Nymphadora. You’ll be working anyway so you won’t really have time to notice I’m gone. Besides..we know why I’m going. I’m not going to teach necessarily, but to-”

“Keep an eye on Karkaroff. I know, I know.”

Moody sighed, turning to Tonks, “You’ll be fine...it’s getting late though, but you need to get home and get some rest yeah?”

Tonks sat up, looking at him sadly. “I guess…” Gently Tonks rose to her feet, walking over to him, standing in front of him, and looking up at him. 

“Are you sure?” She asked her cat ears and tail she had been sporting disappearing in seconds.

“Yes Nymphadora, I’m sure.”

Tonks huffed, “Stop calling me that Madeye, you look like a jerk when you do.” She huffed, wrapping her arms around him tightly, her cheek pressed against his chest.

Alastor sighed heavily, gently hugging her back. “Ah, Tonks you’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Not if I die from a broken heart because of how much I miss your stubborn grumpy ass!” She huffed, turning her head and resting her other cheek against him.

Moody shook his head, “You’ll be fine Tonks.”

***

Tonks had remembered saying farewell to Moody early that evening and returned home...though upon returning home she had gone straight to bed to cry and perhaps eat her feelings.

***

That whole night made every hour of every day that Tonks had spent in Auror training pointless. She was so immensely disappointed and angry in herself that she could hardly think straight and upon hearing the news about a year later left Tonks distraught.

Following behind Dumbledore and McGonagall, Tonks walked, her hands curled into fists as angry and sad tears brimmed her eyes.

“Can we please hurry this up?” She asked, referring to the speed at which they walked.

Upon rescuing Alastor Moody from his Trunk and taking him to the hospital wing he asked Dumbledore for one favor; 

To contact Tonks.

Now she followed behind Minerva and Dumbledore, eager to see her mentor.

Upon arriving, Dumbledore stopped as did Minerva which merely caused Tonks to trip over her feet slightly.

“Now Nymphadora,” Minerva began which caused Tonks to sigh, “He’s weak. This isn’t the Alastor you are used to.”

“I know.”

McGonagall swallowed and exchanged a glance with Dumbledore for only a moment before Tonks had had enough. She had waited long enough.

Tonks shoved past them, throwing open the door and her stomping had quickly become a jog as she looked around, trying to spot him and the moment her dark eyes landed on him her jog became a run.

The sound of her running was enough to catch Moody’s attention, he turned and he couldn’t help but smile as Tonks tripped over her own feet and fell straight into his arms.

“I’m sorry!” She cried out, clinging to him tightly unable to hold back her tears, she began to sob into his shoulder as she hugged him.

“I-I shoulda come with you! I knew it! I should have! None of this woulda happened if I had and-”

“Stop it.” He said, hugging her tightly, “If you’d bloody stayed that night you would have ended up right there with me or worse, dead.”

Tonks scoffed, “You know full well when we work together we are literally unstoppable so...no. None of that would have happened.”

Alastor sighed, sitting back as Tonks stood up only to turn and sit down on the bed by his leg.

“I’m so sorry Alastor..I-I really am I-”

Madeye shook his head, leaning back, “You aren’t responsible. You have no need to apologize lass...you were working and you of course weren’t here.”

Tonks opened her mouth to speak but stopped, closing her mouth as she shifted slightly.

She reached up and dried the few stray tears that had fallen down her face. “I-... I just feel like...I’ve failed you and...I know I haven’t but...I feel like I have and…” Tonks sighed, “It feels like all my years’ training to be an Auror...were for nothing. Like I learned nothing.” Tonks said, sniffling “And...I just...I feel awful.”

Alastor gently reached forward and took her hand in his. “I’m not disappointed in you Tonks.”

“I know you aren’t but I feel...disappointed in myself.” She replied, her eyes fixed on their hands intertwined.

“Why?”

Though she tried to control it, Tonks couldn’t. The words just came out like ugly word vomit.

“Because I failed to protect you! I failed to keep someone I love and deeply care about safe!” She snapped, realizing just how much she was holding back. “And knowing that I could have prevented all of this if I had just bloody stayed the night with you and come with you is tortuous!” 

Alastor tensed slightly, listening to her words.

“And goddammit! I let the man I love get hurt!”

The room fell silent as both Moody and Tonks needed an opportunity to process what exactly she had just said.

“Nymphadora…”

Tonks didn’t respond, her body was hot as she stared at the ground.

“Nymphadora.” He said again, squeezing her hand tightly.

Tonks reluctantly looked at him, her face was a bright shade of red as she stared at him.

Her heart was pounding and her stomach was in knots as she looked at him.

“While trapped in my own Trunk, you were the main thing keeping me sane...the only thing for that matter.”

A tear trailed down her cheeks as he spoke to which Alastor promptly dried the tear. “Thinking about that very night you had those floppy brown rabbit ears and the perky black cat ears...to see your smile and to hear you laugh...it was something that kept me together.”

Her cheeks warmed, “Which did you think about more?” She inquired, forcing a weak smile.

“Ah...I was rather fond of the rabbit ears.”

Tonks quirked a brow, “But you said I looked ridiculous!” She exclaimed, catching Alastors gentle smile.

“Ridiculously adorable.”

She couldn’t help but scoff, her smile grew as she morphed a pair of big, brown bunny ears onto the top of her head, letting them flop down.

“How about now? Do I still look ridiculously adorable a year later?” 

He nodded his head, “Absolutely. You look incredibly adorable Nymphadora.”

Tonks laughed. Her smile warm and big.

“Now then, I’ve made you smile and laugh and eased your nerves, I’d like you to know that it means a lot knowing that you came to see me and that you’re safe.” He said before continuing “And to know you feel that way about me.”

Tonks tensed as she quickly remembered what she had said, her face flushed red again. “Why does it mean a lot to you?” She asked, not seeming to fully catch on to what it exactly meant.

“It means a lot because I now don’t have to feel bad about the fact I happen to find you quite the lady.”

Tonks’s eyes grew as she stared “Wait...let me make sure I’m understanding you correctly, you are admitting to having feelings for me?”

“Yes.”

Without Hesitation, Tonks leaned forward, her eyes fluttering shut as she kissed him passionately.

Their kiss was warm, comforting, and intense.

As Tonks sat back, her rabbit ears twitched and she giggled.

“So...you may get mad at me because I’m sure you want to do it but…” Tonks shifted again, leaning over and gently taking his other hand in hers.

“Alastor Moody, would you pretty please with sprinkles on top be my boyfriend?” She asked, her eyes twinkling with hope as she squeezed his hands in hers.

Alastor was trying so hard not to laugh but he couldn’t help it. “I’m sorry, you’re just so cute but the ears..the ears are making it very hard to take you seriously.”

Tonks stared before she morphed the rabbit ears away. “Okay, now, let me try again.” Tonks cleared her throat, “Alastor, would you pretty please be-”

“Yes.” He responded, cutting her off quickly.

Tonks grinned, leaning forward once more and kissing his cheek. “Good.”

***

Though he had not taught once that year, Alastor Moody still sat at the teachers’ table with the others. However, he sat with a small, purple rabbit beside him. That Rabbit was happily sitting still, her nose twitching frantically back and forth as she watched Alastors movements closely.

Alastor looked down at her, “You look ridiculous.”

The rabbit stared at him for a moment before she hopped forward, grabbing one of the cooked mushrooms from his plate and inhaling it.

“Did you ask?” He questioned, his voice low but his smile present.

“No,” Tonks responded, taking another bite from the mushroom before looking up at him again. “It’s delicious though...get me some bread though would ya?”

Alastor scoffed, getting the requested bread and setting it on the plate for her.

Though the past year had been miserable, the last two days had been spectacular. He was reunited with Nymphadora and had even confessed his feelings to her.

Things were going to be good again.


End file.
